Check Mate
by DnAfan
Summary: A fun os...on duo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi frndsss...**_

 _ **kaise hain aap sab...coming after almost a month...mujhe miss kiya ya nahi...;););)**_

 _ **Well...this is two chapter OS...For fun...so read and enjoy...**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter-1**

.

.

Nahi...nahi...bilkul nahi...mene kaha na...mai tera koi kaam nahi karne vala...

lekin Boss...mai jyada kuchh kaha keh raha hu...sirf thoda sa file work hi to hai...kar do na...

Both were fighting on this topic since half an hour in beurau...and other teammates enjoyed their cute fighting while working...

Abhi : dekh Daya...abb bahot ho gaya...tu bahot bigad gaya hai...Acp sir sach hi kehte hain...mene hi tujhe bigad kar rakh diya hai...tera kaha maan maan kar...par abb mai teri koi baat nahi maanunga (Daya made a cute sad face...Abhijeet still in angry mode) aur ye aisa chehra banane ki to bilkul bhi jarurat nahi hai... (Daya wanted to say something with that bechara face but Abhijeet didn't give him a chance) kyonki iss baar tumhaara koi bhi petra mujh par kaam nahi karne vaala...samjhe...

Daya (after a pause like a cute kid) : mujhe pata hai...tum mujh par itna gussa kyo kar rahe ho...mene tumhaare dost ko tumhe Abhi bulane se mana kar diya isliye na...

Abhi (immediately in same anger) : jee nahi...balki aapne jis tarah se mana kiya...mai uske liye gussa hu...

Daya : kya Boss...mene kya kaha...sirf itna hi na...ki tum please Abhi ko Abhi mat bulaya karo...Abhijeet hi bulao...isme kya galat kaha...

Freddy (interrupted in between) : bas itna hi kaha sir...

Daya (innocently) : haan Freddy...

Abhi : kya haan...aur ye tumhe bas lag raha hai Freddy...tum iske shabdo par mat jao...isne bhale hi yehi shabd kahe ho...par jis tarah se kahe...bichare Ravi ka muh to itna sa hokar reh gaya...

Daya (complaining like a kid) : haan haan...tumhe to bas usiki chinta hai... (imitating like Abhijeet) uska muh itna sa ho gaya...bas usiki fikar karo tum...meri to kuchh padi hi nahi hai...

Abhi (in tease) : mujhe to lagta tha ki sirf thoda sa defect hai... par saahab ka dimaag to puri tarah se kharab ho gaya hai... (Daya made a cute angry face...all hide their smiles)...Dayaa...mene tujhse kaha tha na...ki mai use kisi tarah se samjha dunga ki wo mujhe Abhi na bulaye...par sabar naam ki cheez hai tujhme kya...pehle hi bol diya...aur wo bhi iss tarah se...bechara kitna emberrass ho gaya tha...jaise usne mujhe Abhi bulakar kitni badi galti kar di...tune dekha tha na...

Daya : haan to sorry bola na...kitni baar bola...usse bhi bol dunga...bas...par tum to jaante ho na mere alaawa koi tumhe Abhi bulaye mujhe pasand nahi hai Boss...

Freddy (in flow) : haan Boss...maaf kar dijiye na...

Daya (looked at Freddy) : koi Boss bulaye wo bhi pasand nahi hai...

Freddy (tongue out) : sorry...sorry...I mean...maaf kar dijiye na Abhijeet sir...

Daya : haan Boss...please boss...

Abhi : theek hai...maaf kar deta hu...lekin ye file work mai nahi karne vaala...

Daya (made a cute face) : Bosss...pleassss...

But this time Abhijeet decided not to melt...at that time someone entered in beurau...

Person : hello everyone...

All looked at him...Daya and Freddy confused once but then became surprised as well as happy to see the person...

Daya (in surprisingly happy tone) : are Viren sir...aap...yaha...itne saalon baad...hello sir...

They shook hand...

Viren : haan Daya..chalo shukar hai...tumne mujhe pehchan to liya...

Freddy (in smile) : haan sir...aap to bilkul badal gaye hain...pehchaan me hi nahi aa rahe...aapke baal bhi kaafi kam (but he stopped to see Duo who told him to stop...he slapped himself mentaly...and continued in fake smile) mera matlab hai...aap kaafi handsome lag rahe hain...

Viren (in serious tone) : Freddy...tum nahi sudhroge na... (Freddy down his head...viren smiled) chinta mat karo...mujhe bura nahi laga... (Freddy took a sigh of relief) haan baal thode kam to ho gaye hain... (took a pause) Acp sir aur Salunkhe sir ki tarah...

All smiled on this...

Daya (in smile) : are sir...acp sir ka to theek hai...par Salunkhe sir ne to apne sar par achhi khasi fasal uga li hai... (All tried hard to hide their smile...)

Viren : fasal ?

Daya : I mean baal...sir baal uga liye hain...

Viren : achha ! Fir to unse milna hi padega... (all smiled...) khair mujhe apni team se nahi milaoge...abb tum dono ke alawa to baaki chehre mere liye thode naye hain...

Daya : are haan...aapko dekhkar itni khushi hui ki excitement me bhul hi gaya...ye hamari team hai sir...sachin...vivek...purvi...shreya...nikhil...pankaj...and last but not the least...Senior inspector Abhijeet...

Viren : yes...ofcourse...hello Abhijeet... (they shook their hand...) Abhijeet ko kaun nahi jaanta...kaafi saal pehle ek do baar police academy me milna hua hai hamara...but saath me kabhi kaam karne ka mauka nahi mila...

Abhi (in smile) : jee bilkul...mene bhi aapki kaafi taarif suni hai...afterall aap bhi kabhi cid mumbai ka hissa the...vaise aab to aap shayad banglore cid me hain na...Acp Viren...

Viren : jee...bilkul...isiliye baal bhi kam ho gaye na...

All smiled...Acp sir entered in beaurau at that time...he also became very happy to see Viren...

Acp sir(in smile) : are Viren... kaise ho...itne saal baad...

Viren (in smile) : hello sir...mai bilkul thik hu...kuchh jaruri kaam ke silsile me mumbai aaya tha...to socha aap logo se milta chalu...

Freddy (in smile) : bahot achha kiya sir...hum sabko aapse milkar bahot khushi hui...

Viren (in smile) : mujhe bhi Freddy...

Acp sir : aao Viren...cabin me chalo...aaram se baithkar baatein karte hain...

Viren nodded and both went in cabin...

Daya (in low tone to Abhijeet) : dekhna boss...sambhal ke...kahin aisa na ho ki tum Acp bano tab tumhaare baal bhi... (he started laughing...Abhijeet looked at him in anger...)

Abhi : bakwaas band karo...

Vivek : vaise sir...ye Viren sir ka nature to bahot achha lag raha hai...

Daya : are vivek...nature achha lag nahi raha balki unka nature bahot achha hai hi...

Abhi : achha...

Daya (in excitement) : haan boss...infact meri aur unki achhi banti bhi thi...mai to naya naya tha cid me...par unhone mujhe kaafi kuchh sikhaya... (Abhijeet felt little insecure...lil awkward to listen his praise from Daya's mouth) aur to aur hum aksar saath me hi ghar jaaya karte the...wo mujhe ghar drop kar diya kare the...

Abhijeet gave him a fake smile...

Abhi (in fake smile) : aur kya kya karte the wo...

Daya : aur wo na...(suddenly he looked at Abhijeet's face...and sensed his insecurity...so continued)...wo...haan wo meri kaafi help kiya karte the mere kaam me...ek din na meri tabiyat thodi kharab thi...aur mera kaafi file work pending tha...to...

Abhi (interrupted) : to?

Daya hide his smile to see his buddy's insecurity and eagerness...

Daya : to unhone meri saari files complete kar di...aur mujhe ghar bhi drop kar diya... (freddy and vivek understood so smiled to see Daya's naughtiness...) aur to aur mujhe medicines dekar confirm karke ki mene medicines leli hai...fir hi vaha se gaye...

Abhi (in lost tone) : achhaa...

Daya : hmmm...Viren sir sach me bahot ahhe hain...unka jab transfer hua to mujhe kaafi dukh hua tha...but kya kar sakte hain...(Daya saw Abhijeet in thoughts so added innocently) chalo...khair...ye sab to purani baatein hain...filhaal to viren sir sirf hamare mehmaan hain...hmm...aur abhi mujhe ye files complete karni hain... (looked at Abhijeet from the corners of his eyes)...thoda sardard hai...par kaam pehle...

Abhi : ruk...rehne de...mai hu na...mai kar dunga ye file work...tere sar me dard hai to pehle bolna chahiye tha na...

Daya : nahi boss...it's ok...mai kar lunga...tum chhod do...

Abhi : Daya...mene kaha na mai kar dunga..

Daya : lekin abhi kuchh der pehle to tum mana kar rahe the...fir abb kya hua...

Abhi : wo...wo mujhe pata nahi tha na pehle ki tumhare sar me dard hai...tumne bataya hi nahi...

Daya enjoyed this conversation...so added more...

Daya : hmm...ye bhi hai...par mai to tumhe kabhi nahi batata...tumhe to hamesha khud hi pata chal jata hai...iss baar nahi chala...

Abhi : haan...nahi wo...matlab chala...nahi

Daya : kya haan...nahi Boss...

Abhi (in irritating tone) : kuchh nahi...

Daya (in naughty tone) : Freddy...kuchh jalne ki smell aa rahi hai na...

Freddy smiled in teeth...

Abhi (immediately) : mujhe koi jalan nahi ho rahi...

Daya : lo bhai...chor ki dadhi me tinka...mene tumhaara naam kab liya...matlab tumhe jalan ho rahi hai... (innocently) par kyu boss...

Abhi (irritated) : mujhe koi jalan valan nahi ho rahi...aur kya tabse jalan jalan laga rakha hai... ye files rakh do...mujhe abhi apne khabri se milne jaana hai...aakar complete kar dunga...tumhare sar me jyada dard ho to dava le lena..aur aaram karna...mai thodi der me aata hu...bye...

And he went from there in frustration...Daya and freddy looked at each other and burst out in laughter...

.

.

 _ **Will post next part soon...**_

 _ **plsss r & r...**_

 _ **Thank u...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello frndsss...**

 **Thank u so much for ur precious reviews...**

 **Gd : hi dada...thank u for review...and about ur question...yes dada...viren sir aur salunkhe sir ne bahot se episodes me saath me kaam kiya hai...bcoz viren sir ke time pe forensic doctor salunkhe sir hi the...mai aapko ek case ka naam deti hu u can check...case no. 9...case of incomplete letter...kuchh 18th episode hai cid ka...21 and 27 may,1998 ka...and so many other cases also...u can check...thnk uuu...**

 **Guest : dear...viren sir was shown as Sr inspector in cid in 1998-1999...After his exit...Abhijeet sir came in cid...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter - 2**

.

.

Here Abhijeet went to meet his khabri...

Abhi (while driving) : Viren sir aise the...viren sir vaise the...hunh...viren sir hi achhe the...mai to bura hi hu na...Viren sir saara file work kar dete the...aur mai...mene kaha kuchh kiya hi hai aaj tak...hunh...mai bhi kya...kuchh bhi bol raha hu...uski to aadat hi hai mujhe pareshaan karne ki...jaan bujhkar...haan...mai usse gussa tha isiliye jaan bujhkar wo sab kaha usne...mujhe jalane ke liye...par mai bhi uska bada bhai hu...mai nahi jalne vala...Abhijeet babu...control...

He met his khabri...after that came back to beurau...he saw everybody in serious mode...there were silence in beurau...everyone was present there including Viren...he sensed something wrong in that silence...so asked

Abhi : kya hua...aap sab aise...I mean itne shant shant...koi baat hai kya...(to Daya) kya hua Daya ?

Daya looked at him then down his head...

Abhi (in bit tension) : kya hua...aap log kuchh bolte kyu nahi...kuchh hua hai kya...Daya...bol na...

Viren : Abhijeet...mai batata hu...actually mai yaha aap logo se milne to aaya hi tha...par saath me ek jaruri kaam bhi tha...(Abhijeet confused) actually Abhijeet...mujhe apni team me ek senior officer ki jarurat hai...aur isi ummeed se mai yaha aaya tha...aur bhi option the...par kyuki mai Daya ke saath kaam kar chuka hu...aur yaha par tum to ho hi senior...to mai Daya ko apne saath le jaana chahta tha...(Abhijeet shocked like hell...) isiliye mai yaha usse baat karne aaya tha... agar wo mere saath meri team ka hissa bane to...

Abhi (interrupted) : ye kya majaak kar rahe hain aap...

Viren : nahi Abhijeet...ye koi majaak nahi hai...mai sach keh raha hu... (Abhijeet shocked)...mai Daya ko apne saath...

Abhi (interrupt In lost tone) : aisa kaise ho sakta hai...(Viren stopped) Daya nahi jaa sakta...nahi...wo nahi ja sakta... (to Acp sir) hai na sir...nahi jaayega na Daya... (to Daya) Daya...tu bol na...dekh ye kya bol rahe hain...tu nahi jaa raha na kahin...tu nahi jaayega na mujhe chhodkar... (Daya down his head in silence) bol na kuchh to...

Acp sir : Abhijeet...Daya bhi jaana chahta hai Viren ke saath...

Abhijeet freezed at his place...he was so shocked to listen this...he turned to Acp sir...

Abhi : ye kya keh rahe hain aap sir...Daya jaana chahta hai...Daya...hamara Daya...

Acp sir : haan Abhijeet...hamara Daya...tumhaara Daya...

Abhijeet shocked...he went to Daya and hold him by his both arms...

Abhi : Daya...ye kya hai...ye mai kya sun raha hu...tu...tu majaak kar raha hai na...fir prank khel raha hai na mere saath...

Daya (in low tone) : sorry boss...par ye...ye sach hai...(Abhijeet couldn't believe on his ears...) maine...maine viren sir ke saath jaane ke liye (in bit hesitation) haan...haan kar di hai...

Abhi (in shock) : haan kar di hai matlab...haan...matlab kya hai tumhara...tum...tum jaana chahte ho...hame chhodkar jaoge tum... (in bit loud tone) mujhe chhodkar jaoge tum...

Daya : Boss...meri baat to suno...

Abhi(in anger) : kya sunu mai Daya... aur kisse puchhkar haan ki tumne...(took a deep breath) achha...dekh Daya...mujhe pata hai ye sab sirf ek majaak hai...mai tujhe jaanta nahi kya...tu mujhe chhodkar jaa hi nahi sakta...mujhe pata hai...

Daya : Abhi...BOSS...please yaar...mai majaak nahi kar raha...thik hai mai majaak karunga par Acp sir...wo to jhooth nahi bolenge na tumse...

Abhi (in straight tone) : to matlab tum sach me jaa rahe ho...

Daya (took a deep breath) : haan...

Abhi : puchh sakta hu kyo?

Daya (after a pause) : Boss...dekho mai bhi khush nahi hu par...yaar viren sir ko aur unki team ko abhi ek senior officer ki jarurat hai...

Abhi : to aur koi nahi hai kya... (to viren)...Viren ji...aap kisi aur senior officer ko dhundh lijiye...

Acp sir (in bit strict tone) : Abhijeettt...

Abhi (irritated) : kya Abhijeet sir...kya Abhijeet...aap Daya ko kaise jane de sakte hain...how could u do this?

Viren : Abhijeet...dekho mujhe bhi achha nahi lag raha tum logo se Daya ko yu alag karke...par abhi mujhe sach me ek aise senior officer ki jarurat hai jis par mai puri tarah se vishvas kar saku...aur isliye mere dimaag me Daya ka hi naam aaya...

Daya : Boss...dekho samjhane ki koshish karo...Viren sir ne mujhe bahot kuchh sikhaya hai...abb agar aaj wo mujhse kuchh maang rahe hain to mai mana nahi kar sakta yaar...

Abhi : achha...unhe mana nahi kar sakta...lekin mujhe kar sakta hai...mai to kuchh lagta hi nahi na tera...

Daya : Boss...please tum...

Abhi (in loud tone) : kya boss boss laga rakha hai...mere dost ne mujhe Abhi bulaya usme meri kya galti thi Daya ki tu mujhe uski itni badi sazaa de raha hai...

Daya : kaisi baatein kar rahe ho Boss...

Abhi : to kya kahu...Viren sir ne tujhe bahot kuchh sikhaya hai...par mene bhi thoda bahot sikhya hai na...to tujhe mera khayal nahi aaya...

Daya (in innocent tone) : lekin Boss...Viren sir to mera file work bhi complete...

Abhi (interrupted in irritation) : mai tera saara file work kar dunga mere baap...

Daya (innocently) : pakka...?

Abhi : haan baba pakka...

Daya (most innocent tone ever) : aur kisi ko tumhe Abhi bhi bulane nahi doge...

Abhi (in lost tone) : nahi bolne dunga...

Daya : promise?

Abhi (in tired tone) : haan Daya promise...

Daya : hmmm...thik hai...to phir mai nahi jaata...

Abhi (in flow) : haan Daya... (then realised so again shocked) kya...kya kaha tune...

Daya (in casual tone) : yahi ki mai nahi jaata...

Abhijeet couldn't understand what all this going on...he looked at Acp sir who smiled to see him...then all team started smiling even laughing...Abhijeet was in utter confusion...

Abhi (in confusion) : kya hua...aap log has kyo rahe hain? Ye sab kya ho raha hai...

Viren (in smile) : are Abhijeet...mai batata hu...actually tumhara andaaja bilkul sahi tha...Daya tumhaare saath prank hi kar raha tha... (Abhijeet shocked)...don't worry...tumhaara Daya kahin nahi jaa raha...actually uski puri baat bhi galat nahi thi...mai yaha aaya to isi kaam se tha...matlab mujhe sach me filhaal ek senior officer ki jarurat hai...aur isiliye mai sirf Daya se baat karna chahta tha...halanki mai jaanta tha uska jawaab na hi hoga...par bas ek koshish karna chahta tha...koi force nahi...aur jaante ho Daya ne mujhe kya jawaab diya...

 _ **Daya : Sir...aapke saath kaam karke mujhe bahot khushi hogi...lekin mai hamesha ke liye aapke saath nahi aa sakta...I m really sorry sir...par mai apni team ko chhodkar nahi aa sakta...kyonki sach to ye hai ki mai apni team ke aur apne Abhi ke bina reh hi nahi sakta...isiliye agar aap mujhse sirf puchh rahe hain to mera jawaab na hai sir...I hope aap bhi meri baat samjhenge..after all aap bhi kabhi isi team ka hissa the...aur mai to pichhle 19 saalon se hum ek pariwaar ki tarah hain...aab inke bina rehne ka khyaal bhi dara deta hai Sir...**_

 _ **Viren (in smile) : mai samjhata hu Daya...isiliye ek senior ki tarah nahi balki ek dost ki tarah tumse puchha...aur mujhe laga ki tumne apne dil ki baat mujhse share ki...mai tumhare emotions ki kadra karta hu...aur jaha tak baat senior officer ki hai...to wo mai dekh lunga...don't worry...**_

 _ **Daya (happily) : thank u sir...thank u so much...**_

 _ **Viren(in smile) : u r most welcome...**_

 _ **Suddenly some naughtiness covered Daya's mind so said...**_

 _ **Daya : sir kya aap meri thodi si help karenge? Please...**_

Abhi : hmmm...to isne aapse kaha aur aap maan gaye...

Viren : abb jab Acp sir hi maan gaye to mujhe to manana hi tha...

Abhi (to Acp sir) : kya sir...aap bhi...

Acp sir : sorry Abhijeet...par kabhi kabhi majaak chalta hai...

Abhijeet shook his head...

Daya (came to him) : sorry Boss...

Abhijeet looked at him in anger...

Viren : achha...abb mai chalta hu...mujhe ek jagah aur jaana hai...fir milte hain sir...

Acp sir : okk viren...

Viren went from there...Abhijeet was still in anger...Daya looked at acp sir...

Acp sir : Abhijeet...abb chhodo bhi gussa...aur Daya...bas abb bahot ho gaya majaak...abb kaam pe dhyaan do...aur apna file work khud hi karna...samjhe...

Daya (innocently) : jee jee sir...

Acp sir also went from there...Daya hold Abhijeet's sleeve and said innocently...

Daya : Boss...sorry na...

But Abhijeet went from there in anger...Daya also went behind him...All team smiled and back to their work...here Abhijeet came in beurau parking...Daya also came behind him...

Daya : Boss...boss...suno na...maaf kar do na mujhe...abb itna bhi kya gussa karna...

Abhi (in anger) : achha...mai gussa kar raha hu...mai gussa kar raha hu...aur jo tune kiya...wo...

Daya : are Boss mene to aise hi...

Abhi : aise hi...

Daya : to tumne bhi to apne friend ko tumhe Abhi bulane diya na...

Abhi (pat his head) : he bhagwaan...kya karu mai iss ladke ka...Dayaaa...tu abhi tak usi baat pe atka hua hai...kuchh nahi ho sakta tera...

Daya made a face...Abhijeet's phone rang...he picked up the call...

Abhi (on phone) : haan Ravi bol...haan...haan thik hai...ok...ok... (his friend cut the call...Abhijeet also going to take the phome from his ears...but something struck on his mind and he didn't take the phone from his ears and continued) haan Ravi...achha sun...mai kya keh raha tha...wo Daya ne jo bhi kaha uske liye mai maafi maangta hu... (Daya looked at him with wide eyes...) haan...wo actually kya hai na...mera hai thoda paagal hai...(Daya made a cute angry face...)...haan to mai ye keh raha tha ki...tum na mujhe Abhi bula sakte ho yaar...

Now this was enough for Daya...he immediately took the phone from Abhijeet's hand and said...

Daya : hello Ravi...

But there was nobody on the phone...Abhijeet looked at him with evil smile on his face...Daya looked at him in cute anger...then suddenly both buddies burst out in laughter...

Daya (in laugh) : tum nahi sudhroge Abhijeet...

Abhi : hmm...jaise tum bahot sudhare huye ho...

Daya : are yaar...thoda bahot majaak to hona chahiye na life me...

Abhi : thoda ya nahot...

Daya : kya Boss...tumne bhi to mere birthday par mujhe bakra banaya tha na...aur fir tumhe mere alaawa koi Abhi bulaye mujhe pasand nahi...

Abhi : achha baba koi nahi bulayega mujhe Abhi...bas khush...

Daya : bahot...par Boss...jab mai Viren sir ki taarif kar raha tha...tab tum itne jealous kyo ho rahe the...

Abhi : kisne kaha...mai koi jealous velous nahi ho raha tha...

Daya : achha...rehne do boss...mai kam se kam keh to deta hu ki tumhe koi Abhi bulaye mujhe pasand nahi...tum to keh bhi nahi sakte ki tum jealous the...

Abhi : haan baba tha jealous...khush na...abb chal beurau...bahot kaam baaki hai...

Daya : haan aur mera file work tumne bola tha

Abhi : haan mere bhai...sab kar dunga chal...

And they happily went to beurau and back to their work...

.

.

.

 **plsss r & r...**


End file.
